Laurel Tenn
}} Laurel Tenn was Trish's friend and one of the civilians who was fooled into going to Deadline. Fed up with her boyfriend Don, Laurel stole some of his money and took a bus out of town with Trish. Laurel and Trish were told that they could work at a casino just outside of Pennsylvania, but the women soon realized that they had been fooled when the bus they were on never approached any casino, and when they saw the bus driver and recruiter nearly beat a man to death. Knowing they were in danger, Laurel and Trish conspired to escape when the bus driver stopped to let everyone use the bathroom; they quickly realized that they were being sold into prostitution for a local biker club. After waiting in the bathroom, Laurel assaulted Fang when he came to check up on them, and they ran outside and tried to escape. Trish was caught by Fang and the other bikers while Laurel was chased by Brodur. Brodur eventually caught Laurel and started to abuse her; the noise from all the commotion alerted Jack Bauer, and he stepped outside the Apache Motel and killed Brodur. In shock, Laurel realized that Trish and the other hostages were in trouble, and Jack offered to help her. After meeting Chase Edmunds, Laurel told them about her situation and that Trish and everyone else from the bus were in danger. Not knowing anything about the bikers' operation, Jack, Laurel, and Chase interrogated Dino, who informed them that most of the civilians were taken to The Crankcase. As Jack and Chase infiltrated the club, Laurel stayed behind in the car in case anything went wrong. Laurel saved Jack by running over one of the bikers and saved Trish along with the survivors from the club. Laurel and the survivors were taken to a mega-mart miles away from the club. Although Laurel pleaded with Jack and Chase to keep driving out of town, they told them they were low on gas and had no way of outrunning the bikers. After Cherry spoke up and told the men about Fort Blake and the bikers' drug lab, Jack and Chase decided to rescue the rest of the civilians while Laurel and the others stayed behind. Unfortunately, Benjamin Rydell and his men found Chase, Laurel, and the other civilians and took them hostage. In order to get Jack to come out of hiding, Rydell radioed him and threatened to kill Laurel. Before he could, Chase attacked Rydell and was killed during the fight. Jack showed up minutes later and killed all of the bikers, saving Laurel and the others in the process. But moments afterwards, Jack was shot and presumably killed by Mandy, and his body was taken away. Hours after the incident, Jorge Kilner took a statement from Laurel, who was still distraught over the deaths of Chase and Jack. She offered to speak to Chase's family to them about Chase's heroic actions, and she cajoled the other civilians into giving a statement about what the bikers did to them. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Deadline characters Category:Civilians Category:Living characters